The invention relates to programming or time setting of a digital-electronic time switch device and, more particularly, is directed to a manual forward and backward rotatable command encoder for a data memory and an associated command input for controlling the encoder.
For time setting of a digital-electronic time switch device, the operator must program a time setting input manually in the form of an analog command which is converted to digital information for the device data memory. Heretofore, such switch clock devices have been set by the input of letters, numerals, and other characters at a terminal to the data memory via a pulse generator which can be manually controlled by selective rotation. The pulse generator emits counting pulses or coded commands when it is turned which form the input information supplied to the device data memory. The pulse commands are typically produced by electromechanical means in the form of make and break contacts or by electric eye means comprising a slotted disk passing through a light barrier. These known time setting systems require a data display terminal to set programming input, since the command encoder only emits individual, binary informational units controlled by virtue of the pulse counting rate and the relative forward or backward counting direction.
The present invention provides for a time setting system for use in a digital-electronic time switch device having an analog time setting input which inherently enables the operator to monitor the command information fed to the clock data memory. Thus, the heretofore typical input data display terminal and its associated mechanisms are not necessary and are eliminated.